maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Nightmare
Alex has made an exact replica of the M.A.S.K. crystal used to power up the masks. Matt tells a story about his father (Andrew) who got the crystal from a tribe leader named Warago in New Guinea. Andrew promised to return the crystal once it has been used for a good cause. Matt takes Scott and T-bob aboard his private jet and flies to New Guinea, and while they are refueling the plane Vanessa sabotages it, allowing it to crash in the jungle. The M.A.S.K. team immediately picks up the S.O.S. signals from the plane and starts a rescue party. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Warago warns Scott Trakker not to eat poisoness strawberries. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Dusty Hayes - Backlash *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus M.A.S.K. vehicles *Rhino *Gator *Condor **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Piranha *Manta Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Andrew Trakker (flashback) *Warago *Customs Officer Quotes "Wow! Those masks sure are ugly." "Y-yeah. I-I bet for Halloween they scare each other by suits and ties." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Isn't that great, T-bob? We're gonna explore a real jungle!" "I-I-I get nervous when I see a crocodile in the dictionary." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "You heard 'em, no mistakes." "Ha! I'm sitting next to the world's biggest mistake." - Sly Rax and Vanessa Warfield "Welcome to V.E.N.O.M. airlines. I hope you're not enjoying your flight." "V.E.N.O.M.?" "Please observe the 'No Escape' sign. You will be crashlanding shortly." - Vanessa Warfield and Matt Trakker "P-lease don't eat us, we're junkfood!" - T-Bob Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker and Andrew Trakker *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger and Customs Officer *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Alex Sector *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Brad Turner and Warago *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Sly Rax starts the mission as Manta's co-pilot. After Manta is disabled, Vanessa Warfield rides in Piranha's sidecar and eventually takes over as the driver. *Alex Sector and Dusty Hayes are at the controls of the M.A.S.K. Transport Jet, with Brad Turner serving as navigator. *There is no agent call-up sequence, instead, Alex, Dusty and Brad respond to Matt's emergency transmitter beam. *Matt Trakker is in civilian clothing for the entire mission and uses none of his M.A.S.K. technology. *To differentiate between the two tribes, the natives that end up working for V.E.N.O.M. all wear tan colored skirts made out of fur while the memebers of Warago's tribe wear green grass skirts. Conflicts *The customs officer has brown hair when he greets the Trakkers, it changes to blond when he goes to meet Rax in the backroom, and back to brown after Rax pushes him into the wall. *When the natives aligned with V.E.N.O.M. are scared off and run away, there are two groups of them running in different directions, but the background remains the same making for an awkward jump-cut. *When Switchblade switches to jet-mode, the sound effects usually connected to T-Bob are heard. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes